Best Friend Dragon
by RaNdOmNaMe 5458636
Summary: Once, 2 thousand years ago, an egg, a whole foot long, cracked. And out of the cracks came a crying new born baby girl. The loud cries reached the ears of a middle aged farmer. And that, my friends, is where our story begins. if anyone wants to take this story and rewrite it, you are welcome to and have my permission
1. Two Thousand Years Ago

Best Friend Dragon

Summary: Once, 2 thousand years ago, an egg, a whole foot long, cracked. And out of the cracks came a crying new born baby girl. The loud cries reached the ears of a middle aged farmer. And that, my friends, is where our story begins.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Two Thousand Years Ago

By The Mouth of a Cave

In the shadow of a dark cave mouth, a large red and golden egg started shaking as it cracked. It lay upright against the cave wall until it fell and rolled slightly into the sunlight. As it fell, it completely cracked open letting out a new born baby girl.

But this child was in no way normal. From her back was a pair of small red, bat like wings. Her hair was an odd bloody red, as well as her eyes. She was the typical size of a new born, but she had blood red markings under her eyes that were lined with tears as she cried (*1).

A passing farmer in his middle ages heard the child's cries and looked into the cave. He saw the baby and picked her up. Now, this man has seen a lot of things in his life, so he didn't react like any other person would when he saw the pair of wings on her back. The tenderness in the man's touch calmed the girl down as she gazed up at the man. The aged man started to gently rock the babe back and forth, humming a soft tune. Within minutes, the child fell asleep in the man's arms. He started walking back to his little hut where two five year old boys were waiting for him with dinner ready.

An Hour Later

"I'm home!" the man yelled as he reached the front porch. As he started taking of his worn sandals, a hyper brown haired boy leapt out from behind the door to welcome his foster father home. Close behind him was a sickly white haired boy, also wanting to greet his foster father back from the village.

"Yamamoto toe-san! Welcome home!" the brown haired boy said quickly, jumping in circles around the man.

"Welcome back, toe-san," the sick boy said sitting down next to Yamamoto. The boy realized that his toe-san was holding his arm and asked if he was alright. He couldn't see through the thin cloth of the tattered old kimono where the baby girl hid. So Yamamoto showed the boys the infant when the brown haired boy calmed down enough to speak so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping child. He explained where he found her and that he was adopting her and he told them not to be frightened when he showed them her back.

The white haired boy eyed the child, and asked, "What are you going to name her?"

Yamamoto was silent for a while as he thought it over. Then he hatched an idea. "Tatsuki." At the boys' confused looks, he explained. "Tatsuki, Tatsuki means dragon. Her wings remind me of a dragon."

At that moment, Tatsuki decided to wake up from her nap. She looked at the two new faces and reached up to touch them. Then her stomach growled in hunger. She let out a little whine.

"How about you go in and eat? I'm going to get some milk for Tatsuki, okay?" the white haired boy suggested.

Yamamoto nodded. "Good idea, Jyuushiro, just be quick. It's nearly dark. Come along, Shunsui. "

Jyuushiro nodded, and got the milk from the barn.

During the years, Tatsuki grew up learning to hide her wings. She became quite talented at hiding herself as well as other things. For fifteen years Tatsuki lived with Yamamoto, Shunsui and Jyuushiro. The five year old boys were now twenty year old farmers, the middle aged man was now old and wrinkly and unfit to work in the fields or go to the village to sell the extra foods. He was old enough to be a grandfather, but neither of his adoptive sons would leave him, and Tatsuki claimed that if she was going to get married, the man must move in with them because she had to take care of him and Jyuushiro who was sill unwell.

Then one night, out of nowhere, a fire started to burn the fields, the barn and the small hut. That night, Tatsuki, her toe-san, Shunsui and Jyuushiro died.

Yamamoto, Shunsui and Jyuushiro woke up in Soul Society the next morning without any of their memories except for their names.

Tatsuki never got to Soul Society; she stayed on earth for two thousand years always being reborn in a mother's womb as a child, without her wings and with the normal black hair and eyes, unlike the day Yamamoto first found her. Fate was with them should they ever cross paths again in the near or distant future.

WAWAWA333: My first fanfic that I might actually finish. Don't count on it though. Any ways, to those who were reading Best Friend Death Goddess I am sorry, but I have deleted the story because I did not know how to finish it off at the end, also, I'm too lazy to rewrite Bleach. And the (*#) thing I did, it is if I want you to note something and didn't want to write it in the actual story. So here it is.

(*1): Looks like Ikkaku's eye make-up except it goes down instead of up.


	2. Let The Training Begin

Best Friend Dragon

Summary: Once, 2 thousand years ago, an egg, a whole foot long, cracked. And out of the cracks came a crying new born baby girl. The loud cries reached the ears of a middle aged farmer. And that, my friends, is where our story begins.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Current Time

Urahara Shorten

"So, Ichigo is only avoiding us because he's trying to protect us?" Tatsuki asked, suddenly feeling terrible for punching her best friend's head through the window. It was as if she was the one betraying her friends and not him, but in fact, they both just wanted to protect the other.

"In summery of everything... yes!" was the answer that Urahara gave the six confused teens. When Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro and Urahara got up the ladder and settled down for the explanation, Chizuru, Michiru and Ryo had apparently followed the three to the shop but had not gone down the ladder. Now silence reigned over the seven spiritually aware people.

After a while, Tatsuki asked in a quiet and small voice full of innocence that surprised just about everyone in the room, "Is there any way we could help?"

Urahara looked at everyone for a moment but lingered on Tatsuki who was looking at her lap and said, "It is possible, but I don't have time to train any of you unless Yoruichi is free and you have already manifested your powers."

"Can't you test us?" Tatsuki asked suddenly. Everyone looked at her with mixtures of different emotions.

Shocked, Urahara questioned her, "What do you mean, test you?"

Tatsuki sighed and tried to explain to them with as much as she could. "Well, since Rukia started coming to school with us, I couldn't remember much of anything. I only remember little bits, I-I only remember being attacked and Orihime in danger. But, after summer break, I could remember a bit better. But I don't know if I have powers or not. Can't you do something to see if we do have powers, even if we don't remember?"

The ex-shinigami was silent in thought for a while then answered in a thoughtful voice, "I suppose I could. Stand up." He commanded and stood up with Tatsuki. "Now, if you were a human with powers, your chain of fate should pulse, surly and violently." He picked up his cane and thrust it to her forehead. Her body fell with a thump but no one bothered with it; they were all staring at Tatsuki who was wearing a battered old kimono from two thousand years ago. Now that wasn't the weird part: the weird part was the back was completely torn, revealing her back with a huge pair of red dragon like wings and a scaly tail coiled around her feet. Her hair changed from shoulder length pitch black to ankle long bloody red as well as her eyes.

Everyone was staring at her with looks of confusion written all over their faces; even Urahara was speechless at the sight of a human without a chain of fate.

"Well this was certainly a surprise," Keigo said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hum..." was the only sound as everyone took their eyes off Tatsuki to look at their palms as Tatsuki took in her appearance.

"... I'll have to get Kurotsuchi to look this up," Urahara muttered to himself as he circled the confused girl. "You were right, perhaps Kuchiki-san erased too much of your memory. Ah well, nothing we can do now.

"Alright! Who's next?" Urahara asked cheerfully as if everything was right in the world. Ryo, Chizuru and Michiru looked at the two boys and Mizuiro looked at Keigo who looked around him trying to figure out why everyone was looking at him. "Alright then! Keigo stand up, please."

Turned out that Keigo, somehow, already had powers, too. He was like some Chinese samurai with a yellow cloud that follows him everywhere. It was quite a sight seeing him try to out run it, then being bowled over by it, I mean, come on! It's a cloud! A pair of twin swords rested on each hip.

Then out of nowhere, Ryo stated quickly that she had her powers already and said not to test her, Chizuru and Michiru agreeing as soon as she finished speaking.

Apparently, they had been attacked last night by a hoard of hollows and received their powers: Ryo being a Quincy when she found a cross bracelet, Chizuru's belt became some sort of whip and Michiru was able to control a hollow to destroy the rest then kill itself.

Now that only left Mizuiro. He stood like Keigo and Tatsuki did and let him self get hit by the cane. He was the only one with a pulsing chain.

"Alright, you kids wait here while I go get Yoruichi!" the platinum blond man said in a sing song voice.

"No need," a purple haired, dark skinned woman said as she walked into the room. "I'm up, surprise, surprise." Eyeing the red haired dragon-girl she asked, "You want to tell me what's going on?"

Turning to look at the newly arrival, he replied, "Kurosaki's friends want to help fight against Aizen, but I don't have the time to train them, so…"

"So you want me to train them? Sigh. You know I would, we do need all the help we can get. We start today, kids." Yoruichi looked over the six teens and turned to the ladder leading down to the training area. "Well, come on now," was all she said when no one moved before jumping down the ladder. Urahara had left for another room a second before.

Everyone still in the room was quiet, and then Tatsuki spoke, "I guess we should get going," was all that was said before the little dragon got up and jumped down the ladder, following their new sensei. A second later and everyone else followed.

On the way down, Tatsuki spread her wings to slow the fall. When she reached the ground though, instead of landing, she glided over to where Yoruichi sat on a large flat rock, landing on a near-by bolder.

As Keigo fell the yellow cloud that had followed him before rushed to catch him a second before he landed and expanded to catch everyone else, including Mizuiro who had gotten back into his body before jumping down the ladder. The expanded cloud floated over to where the ex-taicho and dragon waited patiently.

"Well, it would seem Tatsuki and Keigo have learned to use some of what they were given to use. You two practice how to fly, and try to go faster this time. While they do that, we'll work with how to unleash the rest of your powers." Yoruichi told the kids what to do as Ryo, Chizuru, Michiru and Mizuiro climbed off Keigo's cloud.

WAWAWA333: Thank you for reading. Sorry it took so long to post.


	3. Step Into Hell

Best Friend Dragon

Summary: Once, 2 thousand years ago, an egg, a whole foot long, cracked. And out of the cracks came a crying new born baby girl. The loud cries reached the ears of a middle aged farmer. And that, my friends, is where our story begins.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Urahara Shoten

Two Days Later

"Urahara, Yoruichi, who are these children?" Byakuya Kuchiki asked the platinum blond man sitting next to the one woman he had ever tried to over come in his entire afterlife.

A few feet away a Chinese samurai was sitting on a yellow cloud next to a short brown haired girl a red head girl and a dark haired boy. They were watching another red head with what looked like dragon wings fight a dark haired girl that seemed to be a Quincy.

Urahara just smiled at the cold voice of the noble head and answered, "These children are friends of Kurosaki Ichigo, and they're training to help fight against Aizen. And I'm sure you won't object seeing as we could use all the help we can get." All the while they were talking, Yoruichi called the two girls fighting to where everyone else was.

"Tatsuki, Ryo, Chizuru, Michiru, Keigo and Mizuiro these are the thirteen Court Guard Squads taicho and fuku-taicho." Yoruichi made the introductions. "And Hanataro Yamada. Say 'hi', kids."

"Hi, kids" Keigo tried to joke which caused the small dragon beside him to smack him upside the head while the other humans sweat dropped at his stupid antics.

Tatsuki, not wanting the taicho to think lowly of them took the lead and bowed saying, "It is a pleasure to meet you," her friends taking her lead all bowed as well making a chorus of "Hai!"

"Urahara, did you set up the fake Karakura as I asked?" the old taicho of the first division questioned the ex-taicho.

Hiding a smile behind his ever present fan, he replied, "Of course, sou-taicho. I would never leave anything undone."

"Umm… And how did you find time to train the children? Yoruichi cannot possibly train all of them by herself." Yamamoto asked skeptically. The girl with the dragon wings seemed familiar, yet not. The girl was a total stranger to him. Little did he know that two other people were having the same feelings.

"It was quite simple, actually," Urahara replied smiling happily, snapping his fan closed. "I was already almost finished setting up fake Karakura before they came. So I just needed an hour more before I joined Yoruichi for training."

"They are quite talented; they didn't need as much training as Chad and Orihime. Their powers are based on their strongest aspect. After three hours, all of them mastered their abilities, and since then until now, they were just practicing." Yoruichi added. "They could easily match a third seat or some of the weaker fuku-taicho," look at Omaeda.

Omaeda is clueless. "What? Why is everyone looking at me?" and overly dramatic, as usual. Stupid Omaeda.

"Anyways," Yoruichi continued, unintentionally drawing attention away from the fat man (*1). "Some of the taicho and fuku-taicho will be assisting you in Hueco Mundo. Now we nee---"

"Wait, _we're_ helping _them_? Aren't they helping us?" Zaraki asked. For a second, he actually sounded smart, but that's just a mistake.

"Nah-uh. You're helping us get our friends back," Keigo argued, "Aren't you?"

Sensing a possible fight, the little winged girl cut in, "Look, no one is helping anyone with anything. We're all just going to help the idiots in Hueco Mundo bust out of that hell hole. Okay?"

Every one there could agree with that. They were idiots.

"Now we just need to figure out who goes and who stays… I'm going to open the gargantuan. It'll take about half an hour, so I'll see—"

"Now you wait." Yoruichi interrupted. "If it takes so long, why didn't you open it before?"

"Umm…" wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, got it! "I thought the kids could take the chance to change into something more comfortable to fight in…?"

"Good save." Yoruichi said sarcastically. "I'll take the girls to find something not-a-skirt." Looking at Tatsuki she added, "And something thicker than two thousand year old kimonos." Using shunpo, the feline woman darted towards the ridiculously long ladder.

Spreading her wings, Tatsuki flew of after Yoruichi, the other girls running as fast as they can behind the small dragon. The two human boys just blinked at their retreating backs.

With The Girls Upstairs

Few Minutes Later

"Okay, girls, the shower's over there when you're done I'll find you something to wear. Hopefully something fit for combat," Yoruichi directed walking off in search of some clothes.

Apparently, the tub was big enough to fit all of them and the people in the basement. They agreed to save water and time and took a bath together, though they had to put up with Chizuru's constant groping of their breasts every chance she got. After a grudging fifteen minutes, they got clean and dried; though they could have been faster if Chizuru stopped trying stuff and Tatsuki stopped stomping on her head.

Walking out of the bathroom, clad in nothing but towels, they were met with three sets of neatly folded clothes and a sewing set. A particular sight was what caught the four girls' attention though. Yoruichi was looking under a table with her butt in the air and she was muttering curses to herself about not having any more clothes and a cheep Urahara.

Ignoring the clothes, sew kit and curses, Ryo questioned, "Yoruichi, what are you doing?"

The sudden noise caused the woman to look up; constituently bumping her head on the underside of the table she was looking under.

"Oww…" cursing some more, she rubbed her head as she got out from under the short table and replied, "Nothing, just looking for some clothes."

"Found some!" Chizuru cried loudly pointing at the three bundles of clothes on top of the table Yoruichi was under moments ago.

"I meant another set that I've not already found." Yoruichi deadpanned. How stupid is this girl? "Unless one of you are willing to wear an extremely skimpy outfit and risk making it easier for your opponent to kill you, that's your choice."

The girls were silent and grabbed a set of clothes. Tatsuki, however, didn't get to the clothes as fast (*2) and since there were only three sets, there weren't any clothes left for her.

The other three, upon getting their clothes, dropped their towels and started putting on the clothes. It was a good thing Yoruichi had threatened everyone downstairs their lives if they came up.

Now Tatsuki was laughing her ass off. The three girls looked ridiculous wearing the clothes, they were so lose their chests were showing and they could easily trip, fall and get stabbed if they wore that to battle.

The elder, woman on the other hand, rolled her eyes at their lack of use of their brains. "Good, now you three stay here and try to fix the clothes to fit you properly." Yoruichi pointed at Ryo, Chizuru and Michiru. Turning to Tatsuki, she continued, "You, come with me, we'll go get you the skimpy clothes," at that, Tatsuki instantly stopped laughing.

"You mean there really was a skimpy one?" eyes pleading she asked to confirm her fears, "It's not a very reveling outfit, is it?"

"No. It covers your breasts and legs. Your stomach and arms won't be covered though."

Getting up, the two walked into another room while the other three started cutting and sewing their clothes.

The room they were in was very dark and small. There was only a drawer and what looked like a kitty bed. The feline shinigami walked to the drawer and pulled out four objects. Turning to face the red haired dragon, she saw it was red armored undies and matching thigh high boots lined with gold.

"Here. These should do the trick," she handed the armored stuff to the girl. "The lack of cloth should make it easier to fly and use your tail."

Taking the amour, she dropped the towel and started to dress herself in the amour that, surprisingly, matched her hair and wing color. (*3)

Basement

Half Hour Later

"So, we all know what to do, correct?" Yamamoto looked at all his taicho and fuku-taicho who all gave a nod, looking at the two human boys, they also gave a nod.

Seconds later, Urahara appeared and asked, "Is everyone here?"

Obviously not yet, because, not a second after he finished his question, Yoruichi appeared followed closely by Tatsuki, Michiru, Chizuru and Ryo, who replied, "Hai!"

"Good, now someone tell the girls what they missed, while the gargantuan opens." Five seconds later, it opened and the respective shinigami/humans posted in Hueco Mundo jumped through.

WAWAWA333: Sorry it took so long to update. My laptop shutdown on me and deleted the story, then I had a whole lot of homework to do, so I couldn't re-write it until now.

(*1): I don't like calling people fat, but o-beast sounded weird in that situation.

(*2): Remember, Tatsuki has wings and a tail, it would take a while to get used to walking with a tail. Otherwise she would have been the first to get a set of clothes.

(*3): Tatsuki stole a hair-tie from Yoruichi and has it braided around her head a few times before letting it fall to her hips.


	4. I Have A Brother?

Best Friend Dragon

Summary: Once, 2 thousand years ago, an egg, a whole foot long, cracked. And out of the cracks came a crying new born baby girl. The loud cries reached the ears of a middle aged farmer. And that, my friends, is where our story begins.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Hueco Mundo

Five Minutes Later

"So this is Hueco Mundo, huh," Tatsuki said looking around.

They had just landed in Hueco Mundo and were taking in their surroundings.

"A thousand yen (*1) says we're going to that large palace thing there," Zaraki Kenpachi said before darting towards Las Noches. Everyone else following, and passing him (*2).

About two hours later, they reached the large hollow palace. The sheer size of the building made it seem so much closer. Finding the hole Ichigo and Renji made in the side of the building and sweat dropping at the waste of reiatsu just to get through the weakest defensive system.

Walking through the hole, they eventually found it separated into five passageways. Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro all stuck together and followed Kenpachi and the little pink haired girl on his back.

Evidently, they ran into Ichigo fighting some spoon-headed Espada, judging by the amount of reiatsu he had. And as expected, Kenpachi ran in to take over the fight while Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Keigo, of whom Yachiru was now riding on, rushed over to their friend to take care of his wounds.

"Ichigo! Are you okay?" Tatsuki called out, worried. Instead of answering the question he answered with a question of his own.

"Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro! What are you doing here?" how he recognized Tatsuki, we will never know.

Before they could answer, they heard a shrill voice cry, "Kurosaki-kun!!!"

Turning to the voice, they found Orihime running towards them followed by a green arrancar version of Yachiru on her heels.

"Orihime," Tatsuki whispered spotting her middle school friend. She was alright, she was okay, she's not hurt; she worried for nothing! As relief washed over her, she didn't realize her friend was eyeing her like she was carrying a fatal disease.

Her relief spread into her conscience mind, she didn't notice the reiatsu coming from the Espada and the taicho, when Orihime started healing Ichigo, when Mizuiro summoned a shield (*3), when she kneeled next to Ichigo, when the little green arrancar entered the fight and double-teamed the Espada, when the fight ended, nothing; ironically enough, she did notice the supposedly dead sexta Espada eyeing her from the ground a few dozen yards away from her. And for some reason, she let herself relax more under his gaze.

'_Why am I relaxing? We're in the middle of a war! But, I feel like he should have been there my whole life, but I don't even know him as an ally or enemy. Why am I feeling like this?' _Confusing thoughts along these lines kept running through the small dragon's head as the battle rages on.

_M-Maybe I do know him, maybe I just forgot…_

_Flashback_

"_Congratulations, it's a girl!" a nurse holding a baby said to a black haired, flushed woman holding a man's hand. Handing the quiet babe over to the mother, she walked out of the room to retrieve the brother of the small girl. The oddly blue haired boy ran over to his mother and new sister._

"_Mother, Father, what's her name?" the four year old boy asked his sweating mother and father._

"_Tatsuki," his mother said firmly spying a dragon shaped birthmark on her new baby's left wrist (*4)._

"_Tatsuki? Why Tatsuki?" the young boy's father asked. His wife didn't answer his question, only pointed at the sleeping babe's tiny wrist._

_Now only the little boy didn't understand, but he figured he'd find out when he was older._

_A few hours later, the mother of a beautiful baby girl and a strong little four year old warrior were asleep in the back seat of her husband's mini van holding her newest treasure next to her son._

Honk! Honk!

_A dump truck blew as they rounded the corner. Apparently it was hijacked and driving in their lane. Time seemed to slow down as the mini van crashed in to the big dump truck._

_Ten minutes later, the paramedics arrived, ten minutes after that, they announced that the brother was dead; the father in a coma and the mother's broken arms and legs. Miraculously, the baby girl wasn't hurt in the least and still asleep._

_End Flashback_

WAWAWA333: This is my fastest update yet. Hopefully, I'll be able to update within the next week. Don't count on it though.

(*1): About ten dollars.

(*2): Remember, Kenpachi stinks at reiatsu control and can't shunpo.

(*3): Creating shields and barriers are Mizuiro's only power.

(*4): It's the wrist that always has a sweatband over it in the anime.


	5. Hollowed

Best Friend Dragon

Summary: Once, 2 thousand years ago, an egg, a whole foot long, cracked. And out of the cracks came a crying new born baby girl. The loud cries reached the ears of a middle aged farmer. And that, my friends, is where our story begins.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Hueco Mundo

After Kenpachi's Fight

By now, the fight had ended, Keigo and Mizuiro had explained why and how they got there and Ichigo was healed. Unfortunately, happy days go bye-bye when Ulquiorra appeared and began a fight with Ichigo. They had just taken the fight to the roof of Las Noches where the Espada released his zanpaktou and became something akin to Tatsuki's soul form but in black in place of blood red.

Keigo, Mizuiro, Kenpachi and Yachiru were keeping other Espada and arrancar from trying to help the green eyed Espada along with Rukia, Renji, Chad and everyone else that came to help.

Tatsuki, though, was trying to fly up to Ichigo, Ishida and Orihime while fighting off the never ending stream of arrancar.

Finally, she reached the hole in the ceiling and flew through the same time Ichigo was shot by the Espada in the chest.

"ICHIGO!!!" "NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" the two teenage girls cried as Ichigo fell from the sky, instantly Orihime summoned her shield to break his fall as both rushed to help the boy. Unfortunately, Orihime was stopped by Ulquiorra while Tatsuki, who was unnoticed to everyone there, flew around the black haired menace.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, can you hear me!?" Tatsuki kneeled by Ichigo's side and yelled at the boy, trying to get an answer out of him as tears started to gather in her eyes. "Don't die. Please, don't die… Not before I…" the last statement was whispered as the tears started to fall.

Eventually, the princess was able to slip past the Espada when Ishida distracted him long enough for her to summon her souten kishun as her own tears began to fall as the guilt of not being able to help the carrot-topped boy ate at her.

Neither barely noticed when Ishida skidded to a halt and allowed a large amount of his own blood spill from his served hand.

"Don't worry." The bespectacled boy panted, gripping a make-up sword in his remaining hand. "I've already used anesthesia and stopped the bleeding… you take care of Kurosaki, Inoue." His selflessness really amazed the two girls and both wanted to help but neither wanted to leave Ichigo's side.

Both watched as Ishida continued to fall before he got within striking distance.

"I don't know what to do; I don't know what to do. Kurosaki, Kurosaki," Orihime kept repeating to herself, each time getting a little bit louder until… "Kurosaki!!! Help me!!!" she yelled so loud, she could be heard for miles.

At that moment, Ichigo's fingers started to twitch and his hair started to grow at a rapid pace, it couldn't have been real. Then he stood up with a mask on his face, but it was different. There were horns on each side of his head and the red marks on the left side of his mask had spread to the right side down his chest and the top of his chest.

"Huh?" Orihime and Tatsuki both glanced behind them to find the source of the immense reiatsu.

Stealing a quick glance towards the girls, Ishida whispered, "Kurosaki…" when he saw the boy standing.

"Impossible," Letting his curiosity rule him this one time, Ulquiorra whispered, "He can't be alive. Who are you?"

Sticking a hand out, palm up, Ichigo summoned the reiatsu in his zanpaktou back to his hand. Swinging the sword behind him, the ground seemed to have blown up.

The two girls in front of him somehow got caught up in the wind and were blown away from their orange haired friend.

As the dragon and princess were blown away, Tatsuki spread her wings and dodged the rubble headed towards her while Ishida caught Orihime's sleeve and pulled them both out of the way of the two hollow halves.

While this was happening, Ulquiorra growled, "Didn't you hear me? I said, 'who are you?'"

The Vizard didn't answer. He only growled back.

While those two fought, Tatsuki landed by the princess and the Quincy. "What are we going to do?" the red head questioned, staring at the smartest of the three.

Picking up on the directed question, Ishida asked right back, "Why are you asking me? I've never seen his hollow form until now. Inoue, have you?" he had to redirect the question, else he'd have to feed the girls false hope, and he hated feeding false hope to people.

"Not until today," so no one saw Ichigo's hollow form until now.

So the three friends weren't able to do anything but watch Ichigo lose his mind tearing off the Espada's limbs from his torso, only to have it grow back instantly. It was so unlike the normal Ichigo Kurosaki that they were starting to believe that this wasn't Ichigo at all.

They watched as the fight progressed. They watched as the fight ended.

"He… won…" Ishida whispered amazed that the fight had ended so quickly. But, then again, the carrot top was full of surprises.

"I can't believe I was beaten by a human turned hollow. How… ridiculous. I see; no mercy eh? How very hollow like." Ulquiorra whispered his last words as the boy above him charged a cero to end his miserable life quickly. "I don't care. I have no reason to live anymore now that you have beaten me. Do it." There, he had a death wish. He allowed the boy to kill him. This was a fairy tale 'The End' for him. When the monster was vanquished.

And the final blow was given.

WAWAWA333: Yay, my quickest update! I will never update quicker than this


	6. Monster!

Best Friend Dragon

Summary: Once, 2 thousand years ago, an egg, a whole foot long, cracked. And out of the cracks came a crying new born baby girl. The loud cries reached the ears of a middle aged farmer. And that, my friends, is where our story begins.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Hueco Mundo

One Second Ago

_I see, no mercy eh? How very hollow like." Ulquiorra whispered his last words as the boy above him charged a cero to end his miserable life quickly. "I don't care. I have no reason to live anymore now that you have beaten me. Do it." There, he had a death wish. He allowed the boy to kill him. This was a fairy tale 'The End' for him. When the monster was vanquished._

_And the final blow was given._

~~*_*~~

A split second before the blow was given; Orihime was able to summon her shield to protect herself and Ishida. Tatsuki just raised a wing to protect her and the other two in case Orihime's shield failed to protect them.

Looking out past the shield and wing outstretched in front of him, Ishida stared at the huge hole in the top of the dome that Kurosaki had just made and the new hollowified form of the boy standing before it.

Kurosaki had just killed the Espada without remorse. Usually the strawberry felt bad just purifying a regular hollow (*1).

This person before them was not Kurosaki Ichigo. There was no way. This was a cold hearted son of a witch. Nothing like the stoic, level-headed, idiotic, stupid strawberry that everyone loved and, at the same time, wanted to kill for being so stupid.

As the smoke started to clear, the three teens realized that the boy was holding on to something. When the smoke settled, they realized Ichigo was holding the Espada that was supposed to have been completely obliterated.

He was held onto by the wing and his lower half of his body had been torn off as well as his left forearm.

"Kurosaki…" that's it! There was no way in hell that that was Kurosaki! An evil twin, maybe, but not him.

The two girls and himself watched as their friend threw the half dead Espada at a chunk of rocks. What was going on? Was he going to keep him alive just to keep fighting him?

Apparently so as the strawberry-blond took his sword and rushed to burry it into the pale man as he was regenerating the rest of his person.

Using hulkuren (*2), Ishida got in front of the Vizard and grabbed his wrist saying, "That's enough… Kurosaki…" trying to keep the fear out of his voice, the Quincy continued. "You've won. He maybe an enemy, but there's no reason to carve up his corpse…that's enough… Kurosaki."

Though he said this, the hybrid before him continued to try to stab the dead Espada's body anyways. So the raven haired boy tried again. "Can't you hear me, Kurosaki? I said stop it! If you keep this up, you won't be human anymore!" He wasn't listening; the tip of the zanpaktou drew closer and closer to the dead man's neck. "Kurosaki!" Ishida yelled as a last attempt to stop the boy.

All it accomplished was diverting his attention away from Ulquiorra and towards piercing the zanpaktou through his stomach.

"Ishida!!" Orihime and Tatsuki shouted. They were worried about their classmate but not as much as Ichigo.

As the bespectacled boy flew back Orihime herd Ichigo say… "You. Help. You… I'll help you."

Now the girls were more scared then worried. Especially Orihime. Was all this brought on because of her?

"_I don't know what to do; I don't know what to do. Kurosaki, Kurosaki," Orihime kept repeating to herself, each time getting a little bit louder until… "Kurosaki!!! Help me!!!" she yelled so loud, she could be heard for miles._

_At that moment, Ichigo's fingers started to twitch and his hair started to grow at a fast pace, it couldn't have been real. Then he stood up with a mask on his face, but it was different. There were horns on each side of his head and the red marks on the left side of his mask had spread to the right side as well as the top of his chest._

'_It's all my fault.'_ Orihime thought, remembering what she'd said. _'Because of what I'd said, Kurosaki tried to help me,'_ the poor girl closed her eyes feeling like her head was about to pop._ 'Why? I trained so hard so I wouldn't be a burden to him. I came here because I wanted to protect him. So why, when it came down to it, why did I want him to save me?'_

"Ichigo!! Noo!!" Orihime heard Tatsuki yell, for a moment, she forgot she was even there. The girl opened her eyes to see her long time crush charging a cero pointed directly at Ishida and Tatsuki who had flown in between the two hoping to stop the Vizard from killing them.

"Ichigo! Stop, please!" Tatsuki begged. "Don't you remember me? It's me, Tatsuki. Tatsuki Arisawa, your friend. Your best friend. Please, stop!" the girl was on the verge of tears. The possibility of being killed by her first friend was killing her. Was he really going to kill her?

"Stop, Kurosaki!!! Kurosaki!!!"

WAWAWA333: Wow. Didn't think I'd update so soon. Thanks for reading!

(*1): Ichigo feels bad after the hollow is purified, of course. He is just so sweet!

(*2): Not sure how to spell.


	7. Would You Kill Me?

Best Friend Dragon

Summary: Once, 2 thousand years ago, an egg, a whole foot long, cracked. And out of the cracks came a crying new born baby girl. The loud cries reached the ears of a middle aged farmer. And that, my friends, is where our story begins.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Hueco Mundo

"_Stop, Kurosaki!!! Kurosaki!!!"_

~~*_*~~

By now Tatsuki closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable killing blow, so she didn't see the supposedly dead Espada jump and slice off one of the horns charging the cero. This affectedly caused Ichigo to lose control of the cero and allowed it to explode and cause damage to all nearby; fortunately, it had no control and the most damage done was a small cut along Tatsuki's right cheek.

The uncontrolled cero also broke the hollow mask that seemed to have taken over the boy's body.

"Kuro…sa…ki…?" Orihime whispered to herself, unbelieving of everything that just happened as the seemingly lifeless form of the strongest person she'd ever known fell to the ground beneath his feet. "Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki!" the princess repeated as the truth sunk in she ran to his side trying to get a reaction from the fallen boy, completely forgetting she could bring him back from the dead.

Tatsuki, whose eyes were closed this whole time, opened her eyes to a most terrifying sight: Ichigo's body was collapsed on the ground and was bleeding profoundly.

Shocked at the sight Tatsuki stood frozen for a moment before charging in a fit of anger towards Ulquiorra, preparing a bone breaking punch aimed at his head while he seemed to be in deep thought and had his back turned.

As soon as he did turn though, the reiatsu in the air around them started to flow into the dead body of Ichigo Kurosaki, returning him to his regular form, the hole in his chest still in place.

The predicament shocked them all. Orihime backed up slightly in shock, Ishida just stared, Ulquiorra turned sensing a massive amount of reiatsu and Tatsuki paused in her assault to take a closer look, now standing only half a meter away from the prone form of her childhood friend.

They all watched in amazement as the gaping hole in the boy's chest disappeared, leaving him relatively unharmed except for a few bruises.

"The hole…" Tatsuki whispered, lowering her fist.

"It closed up…?" Ishida finished for the young dragon.

Leaning closer to the unmoving body, Orihime muttered, "Ku… Kuro…saki…?"

"High-speed… regeneration…!" the Espada muttered in shock loud enough for his enemies to hear, uncaring of what they thought.

Suddenly, Ichigo shot up onto his hands and knees, startling the girl beside him and setting his friends on edge and startling Ulquiorra.

Tatsuki watched Ichigo shutter about not having a hole in his chest. She was so relieved that both of her best friends were safe and alive. She didn't even mind she was practically invisible and hadn't done much since she got here. She didn't even blink before the Espada before her disappeared and an uncomfortable grunt was heard behind her and a sword was thrown by her, purposely missing her by only a hair's length.

Knowing she was in the way of their fight, Tatsuki quickly flew out of harm's way behind Ulquiorra next to Ishida.

They watched as the two hybrids made small talk before the fight, though one sentence caught their attention, "Then cut off my arm and leg, too!" Ichigo had cried, feeling terrible for hurting the Espada so much despite being mortal enemies.

"Kurosaki!" the princess shouted in shock.

"Ichigo, don't be stupid!" Tatsuki cried from behind the Espada. "If you do, there's no way you can win and come out alive!"

Ignoring his friends cries, the boy continued, "That wasn't me fighting you. That was my hollow form. I had no control over it. If you want to finish this, it won't be fair unless we're in the same condition…!"

"Kurosaki…! Do you realize what you're saying!? Kurosaki…!" Ishida yelled from the ground, wincing as each syllable left his mouth.

Uncaring of what was happening, Ulquiorra only said, "Alright… if that is what you wish…" before his remaining wing started to dissolve into ash. Looking at his slowly dissolving wing, he muttered, "Humph! Guess that's it for me…"

The two humans, lone shinigami and dragon looked on in surprise as their foe slowly disappeared. Despite everything, they all felt bad for the green eyed Espada as he faded away, but were shocked when he said, "Kill me…" not caring for their shocked faces, he continued, "Hurry up. I don't even have the strength left to walk. If you don't kill me now, it'll never be over…"

Thawing enough to speak, he replied, "I won't do it."

"What…?"

"… I said no… this…" looking up with frustration in his eyes, he yelled, "This isn't how I wanted to win!!!"

Ulquiorra was, to say the least, shocked. "Humph! Even in the end, you never do what I want…" looking out the corner of his eyes towards the princess behind the prince (*1) he continued to talk, "… I'm finally starting to find you guys a little interesting…" using what was left of his energy, he reached an arm out towards Orihime. "Are you scared of me…? Girl?"

Opening her mouth to reply, looking right into his eyes with tears in hers, she said, "I'm not scared."

Smiling a faint smile, Orihime thought she imagined, he said, "I see…"

Orihime walked forward and reached a hand out for his still outstretched one, trying to grasp it, only to have it turn to ash at her gentle touch.

They all watched as he completely faded.

WAWAWA333: Sorry for the late update. How long has it been? Two weeks? Three? Anyways, please review!

(*1): Well, when you think about it, Ichigo is kind of like a prince. Like in those fairytales where the prince rescues the princess. In the soul society arch, Rukia was the princess and Orihime is in the arrancar arch.


	8. The Heart

Best Friend Dragon

Summary: Once, 2 thousand years ago, an egg, a whole foot long, cracked. And out of the cracks came a crying new born baby girl. The loud cries reached the ears of a middle aged farmer. And that, my friends, is where our story begins.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Hueco Mundo

_Orihime walked forward and reached a hand out for his still outstretched one, trying to grasp it, only to have it turn to ash at her gentle touch._

_They all watched as he completely faded._

~~*_*~~

'_What is that? What would I see if I cracked open your chest? If I broke open your skull, what would I see inside? You humans use the word so easily. Just like—_

Under the light of Hueco Mundo's moon, Ulquiorra's last words to her seemed to ring in the air around the group.

_Oh, I get it._

_This is it._

_This here in my hand._

_The heart._

Under The Dome

Three Seconds Later

Yammy, under the dome froze as he felt Ulquiorra's reiatsu fade away into nothingness. Even he could tell his small companion died, and that was saying something.

"The heavy spiritual pressure from above the dome disappeared…" Chad said as he looked up above him.

Doubtfully, Rukia asked from behind Renji, "Did Ichigo… defeat him…?" looking back at the two new human boys behind her.

The group was snapped back to attention by a giant fist slamming into, and destroying, a wall only yards away from them by our favorite giant idiot, not just talking about size here.

"Maaaan!" the overly large arrancar exclaimed as he came into view behind the cloud of smoke he has raised. "And here I was planning on helping him out once I'd finished with you guys!" looking out of the corner of his eye out at the group he continued. "And the bastard goes and dies on me. Humph! It's not fair. Here I've been sleeping and eating like crazy to build up my reiatsu." Ripping his shirt to shreds and showing of his large muscles and #10 tattoo he yelled in rage, "And you scum are all I got to use it on!!!?"

"He's getting even bigger… What the hell's going on…!?" Chad asked in his mono toned voice of his.

"Look at his shoulder…" Renji said. "…#10. Have you guys fought other Espada?"

"..................Yeah." Rukia answered remembering her fight with the ninth Espada.

"..Not that you could really call it a fight. But…" Chad followed.

Keigo and Mizuiro looked at each other and shook their heads, no. The two were barely able to fight an Espada's fracction (*1).

Ignoring the two new humans, Renji continued, "I won't ask who won. I can't really say I won, either. But this guy is way weaker then them. If we cower in fear of his size, we'll never get anywhere. Let's hurry up and finish this guy and go get Ichigo." Turning around as he finished he pulled out his zanpaktou and readying himself for an attack.

"...Renji…" Rukia whispered.

"Huh?" Yammy asked, confused at what the pipsqueaks were talking about. "What're you muttering about? You think you can defeat me!? A bunch of little shits like you!? Don't make me laugh!" the giant pulled out his zanpaktou and yelled, "Destroy! 'Ira'!!!!"

The three humans and two shinigami were shocked that he would call out his resurrection at the beginning of the fight. As he started to take on his new form, the one on his tattoo started to peel off, leaving just the zero.

"...What…!?" Renji asked in horror. "The number…"

As the dust cloud settled, they all looked on in pure fear as the large man before them became even larger! He was the size of the peaceful giants in children story books and in the imagination of little kids, only, replace 'peaceful' with 'menacing, evil, blood thirsty, crazy psycho'.

His feet were replaced with hooves, he had black spots going over his arms, legs and back, he now had a tail sprouting from the base of his spine, and the only thing he was wearing was a lion cloth.

"What…?" Chad asked in shock.

"...The hell…?" Keigo continued frozen in place.

"...Is this…!?" Renji finished for the other two.

Smirking down at the ants he questioned them, "…Who said the numbers on the Espada went from one to ten? Our numbers go from zero to nine. I'm the only Espada whose number changes when I've reached full strength. I am Espada zero! Yammy Rialgo!" raising a fist the giant prepared to crush his opponents.

WAWAWA333: Please check my profile! I have a few questions I need answered, like if Grimmjow should stay alive and if he should remember his life. This'll make a big difference in the story. Please!!!

(*1): They are new…


	9. Let's Go Back Home

Best Friend Dragon

Summary: Once, 2 thousand years ago, an egg, a whole foot long, cracked. And out of the cracks came a crying new born baby girl. The loud cries reached the ears of a middle aged farmer. And that, my friends, is where our story begins.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Hueco Mundo

_Smirking down at the ants he questioned them, "…Who said the numbers on the Espada went from one to ten?__ Our numbers go from zero to nine. I'm the only Espada whose number changes when I've reached full strength. I am Espada zero! Yammy Rialgo!" raising a fist the giant prepared to crush his opponents._

~~*_*~~

As the giant fist came down, both shinigami shunpoed a good distance away from where the fist was to land as Keigo, Mizuiro and Chad hopped onto Keigo's cloud and got out of the way just as the blow landed.

"Arghh!" the Espada cried. "Hold still you little ants! I'm tryin' ta smash ya!" and he continued to rain punches at each of them. For a giant, he was extremely slow since all of his opponents were small enough to dodge and duck the poorly aimed blows.

And this continued on for another fifteen minutes before the giant idiot realized he hadn't hit anyone and wasn't going to any time in the next century.

Above The Dome

As That Was Going On

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Tatsuki asked, being the first one to thaw out of the shock, obviously, wanting to talk about something else besides the current events leading up to the awkward silence between the group.

Seeing the doorway to another topic, Orihime followed her friend's lead. "Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun, could you please rest near each other?"

Ichigo, being the kind hearted idiot he was sat next to the Quincy, seeing as he had trouble getting up. The two girls then walked over to the two, Orihime summoning her souten kishun and healing the two boys, and Tatsuki's cheek.

Once they were all healed (*1), they made their way back to the hole in the dome, not wanting to continue the war, but knowing it was the only way to stop it was to win. Though, would they really be winning? When they might have lost a friend in these pointless fights? Only time would tell. And time wasn't on their side, it would seem. For as soon as they reach the hole, they heard "Arghh! Hold still you little ants! I'm tryin' ta smash ya!"

Barely a moment's rest and already the next battle was starting. Heaving a sigh, the two girls, Quincy and hybrid jumped through the hole and prepared to fight. They were not, however, prepared for the sight of a giant Yammy.

"What the hell!?" Ichigo yelled, drawing attention to where he and Tatsuki were floating while Ishida and Orihime landed on the ground and hid going completely unnoticed by all. "How'd he get so big!?" he asked Renji, not noticing Tatsuki inching closer to him from behind (*2).

"He used his resurrection, duh! You idiot!" Renji yelled back, as he used shunpo to escape another fist and ending up next to the dragon and her protector. "What do you think he did? Grow? What is he, a teenager?" the red head continued to yell.

"Would you two idiots stop being idiots for one minute!?" Rukia screamed, as she stepped in between them and hit them both on the head. Another fist came at them, Ichigo, Renji and Rukia all shunpoed out of the way while Tatsuki, in a state of shock, could only raise her arms in a futile attempt to block the attack when a flash of electric blue and white danced it's way in front of her and slashed the hand with a silver blade. The attack didn't seemed to have any effect until a second later, blood was spilt at a fast pace and the blow seemed to have broken three knuckles and cut all the fingers off the limb, rendering it almost useless.

Tatsuki, whose eyes closed on instinct, opened to the sight of the previously thought dead sexta Espada standing almost protectively in front of her, sword raised in a relaxed position before him, unflinching as the oversized monkey (*3) before them howled in pain.

"What…?" was all that she could get out. The shock of being saved by the enemy, by a stranger, by someone she hadn't even met still lingering.

The others were staring at the blue haired Espada, all asking themselves, 'Had that really happened? Had Grimmjow just saved an enemy? Is this all a setup?' No one believed what they had just seen. Especially Yammy. His own just turned on him.

Finally finding her voice again, Tatsuki asked, "Why…? Why did you protect me?"

Turning to face the girl behind him, the Espada dully stated, "I just remembered…, I have a sister to protect." There was something in his eyes that told her to trust him, and oddly enough, she did. Something in her guts said she knew his sister. She didn't know why, but she trusted her guts anyway.

"Tatsuki," Ichigo shunpoed between the panther and the dragon, Zangetsu pointed at the larger of the two.

"Ichigo…" Tatsuki whispered. He was so close (*4) he was able to hear the small dragon whisper, "Ichigo, you can trust him… I trust him…I don't know why, but I trust him. Please Ichigo?"

Damn. If Tatsuki was one to sound pathetic when she didn't get what she wanted, he wouldn't have agreed. She just sounded so weak and sad. He knew he never wanted to hear that again. Tatsuki was practically begging, she never begged. She took. She screamed. She yelled. Anything but beg. Ichigo knew he would agree, he didn't want to, but he would. For Tatsuki. "Alright. But I don't like it." He replied grudgingly. He could feel her smile as she gave him a quick hug.

All this happened in the span of thirty seconds while Yammy clutched his hand and swung his remaining fist around wildly in anger, all the while cursing.

"Damn you little ants! I'll crush you all!!!" and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. His wild swings, while quite powerful, if it hit anything, were quickly draining away at his reiatsu. Within a few minutes, he would only be brute strength, which he mostly already was.

In those few minutes leading up to his point of exhaustion, he hadn't noticed that all his targets had moved out of his range of reach. Making him look like an even bigger idiot than he already was. I suppose there is nothing in his over sized head of his than that of a pea-sized brain.

When his exhaustion finally caught up to the behemoth, he was actually panting so hard, he thought he had killed them all he relaxed slightly then felt an immense amount of pain in his neck, then everything went black.

Every one of his opponents had attacked at the same time, aiming for the largest major vain in his body; the neck (*5). Ishida aimed a barrage of arrows; Ichigo shot a few getsuga tenshous; Renji shot Zabimaru; Mizuiro formed a large shield made of the sand beneath their feet and aimed an edge at the deep cut; Keigo threw one of his swords at the vain; Chad threw a reiatsu powered punch; Tatsuki burnt the flesh with a breath of fire; Rukia sent a volley of sharp ice particles; Orihime threw Tsubaki through the neck entirely, powered by the desire to put an end to anyone who hurt her dragon; and Grimmjow powered up some balas, intent on killing the bastard for hurting his sister (*6). Once was enough to piss him off, but the second time would've killed her. He was beyond pissed.

As the monster fell, everyone gathered together by the large head as it started to disintegrate. A few seconds later, Byakuya Kuchiki appeared in a whoosh of wind. They didn't have to wait long for the rest to arrive. They all tensed at the sight of Grimmjow, Nel and her fracction, but relaxed slightly as Ichigo told them they could be trusted.

"Now the problem remains, how do we get back?" Byakuya asked glancing at the arrancars.

Sensing the question was directed at them, Nel, in her child form, stated the obvious.

"Well, Azen locketh tha doorths for travling."

At this moment, Grimmjow took over; he didn't even want to think what she was saying. It made his head hurt. "It'll take a while to unlock it. Though I can't guarantee we will be anywhere near Karakura. We might as well rest up and heal first."

It took them an hour, but they were rested, healed and Nel was back to her original from.

WAWAWA333: Ughh… so tired… I'm updating at two in the morning… please review. Pweeasee? (insert puppy dog pout)

(*1): Healing took fifteen minutes.

(*2): I declare that Tatsuki has a phobia for those that nearly killed her.

(*3): I couldn't resist insulting him. You have to admit, he is kinda like a monkey.

(*4): Remember, Yammy's fist was so close to hitting Tatsuki, and Grimmjow is at arms length from the fist and only a meter between him and Tatsuki.

(*5): I'm not sure, but I think so…

(*6): Yes he remembers his sister is Tatsuki.


	10. Filler

Best Friend Dragon

Summary: Once, 2 thousand years ago, an egg, a whole foot long, cracked. And out of the cracks came a crying new born baby girl. The loud cries reached the ears of a middle aged farmer. And that, my friends, is where our story begins.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Karakura Town

After The Hueco Mundo Crew Left

_"Alright! So, since Ryo, Chizuru and Michiru don't have a lot of experience fighting hollows, or fighting at all, they will help move those injured out of the way for other battles, after the fight, of course. Tessai will be here to heal any of you; Yoruichi and I will join in and help out as soon as I finish something." Urahara said happily, as if they were just playing a game and not going to war. "… Well? Shouldn't you be going?" the green clad man asked when no one moved, or complained._

_"… Why are we taking orders from you?" Soi Fong asked, folding her arms over her stomach._

_"I don't see anyone else talking, and I've been here a hundred years and I trained them. Who is better then I?" the flamboyant man asked behind his ever present fan, watching amusedly as the other taicho agreed and the short woman clenched her fist in anger._

Now

_''Help move those injured out oft he way for other battles' he said. Hump! If we even step one foot within a mile of the battle field, we'd be killed on sight! And we can't even fight for our lives, for crying out loud. How the hell are we supposed to help!? Moe (*1).' _Michiru thought as Ryo and Chizuru argued about which plan would be best to help Soi Fong; run as hell, grab her and run out, Chizuru's idea or Chizuru creates a distraction while Ryo and Michiru grab the taicho, Ryo's idea.

Seriously, they're both stupid. They wouldn't be able to run fast enough and Chizuru would die distracting the arrancar. There's no way they could help without getting in the way or dying. _Sigh._

"Guys… guys…? GUYS!" _'Sigh… they're not listening…'_

WAWAWA333: Sorry it took so long everyone. I had writer's block. It also didn't help that they didn't show how Rukia, Renji and Chad dealt with Yammy yet. Oh, and please check out **Best Friend Princess** sometime. I have a few other ideas for the **Best Friend** series. Please review cause I want to combine all of them in one story after they're all done, but I need ideas like who should Tatsuki end up with in Princess. So, R &R (Seriously, what does that mean?) ^_^

(*1): I think it means 'I'm pouting here! Someone comfort me!


	11. Last Battle

Best Friend Dragon

Summary: Once, 2 thousand years ago, an egg, a whole foot long, cracked. And out of the cracks came a crying new born baby girl. The loud cries reached the ears of a middle aged farmer. And that, my friends, is where our story begins.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Above Karakura

During The War

"Set upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Hitsugaya called as he summoned an ice dragon and clashed at the female Espada at the same moment as the two female Vizard he was teaming up with temporarily.

The combined attacks resounded in a loud clang, as swords flew at one another as Aizen watched amusedly.

"That's enough, Gin." The man said calmly to the grinning man. Turning around to look at his master, he continued. "Let's get this over with."

"… What?" the ex-ex-taicho of the fifth asked quietly.

Shunpoing behind his remaining Espada, the chocolate brown haired man drew his sword and slashed her through the stomach as she broke the constant attacks on her body.

"Wha…?" she asked confused.

"I'm done with you." He said with a smile. "It appears you are not strong enough to fight for me. Gin. Kaname. Let's go." Opening a gargantuan, the man prepared to enter his safe haven as his subordinates broke their fights and were about to enter but was blocked by something. And that something had friends. Ichigo and the group sent to Hueco Mundo were blocking the only way into his haven with three others he didn't recognize. And, what's worse was Grimmjow, Nel and her fracction were with them.

"Going somewhere?" Ichigo asked with a smirk.

His own smile faltering for a second, Aizen replied, "Apparently not," as the group stepped out of the rip while the other mobile shinigami and Vizard moved to surround the three traitors.

"Humm. I suppose Zaraki was correct. Aizen is a coward," Unohana said quietly.

"Told ya. Bastard can't do anything himself," said man rudely said.

Ignoring the insults, Aizen snapped his fingers and a swarm of hollows made themselves known and started searching for any souls, the smarter ones avoiding the shinigami, arrancar and Vizard. The dumber ones attacked recklessly.

Yamamoto nodded at the fuku-taicho and they shunpoed off, purifying them by swarms. They had prepared for this, incase Aizen tried to escape and used the hollows as a diversion. Rukia, Renji, Chad, Ishida, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki and Inoue went as well. That just left the strongest of the strong to fight the three traitors.

They all just stared at each other for a minute before Gin activated his shikai and attacked the person in front of him, which happened to be Hiyori, who dodged the attack and sent a cero right back at him.

Gin ducked under the cero and let it head straight at Lisa who used her zanpaktou as a bat and sent it at Tousen who, being blind and all, didn't see it coming and got hit on the arm with it. Unfortunately, he only received a slight burn.

(Imagine a fight of your own. Don't know how.)

In the end the Gotei 13, ex- Espada and the Vizards were watching Ichigo fight Aizen half dead on the ground. The amount of reiatsu the two were letting out had frightened the hollows into a retreat. Gin and Tousen lay dead on the road under the battle field, Gin was pierced through the heart and Tousen had his head blown off. Urahara and Yoruichi had returned half way in during the fight and had brought another ex-taicho of the Gotei 13, Shiba Isshin of the third division after Rose.

Orihime was trying to heal those with serious wounds and then work on those with minor wounds.

Now, Aizen rested on Ichigo's black bankai, cursing him for beating him and ruining his plans to become god.

"How is it that I can defeat all those that are above you, yet, you yourself are the one I cannot beat," Aizen asked quietly.

With a solemn look of sadness, Ichigo answered, "Maybe it's because I'm human and I have a reason to fight."

Two hours later, everyone was healed and all that was hidden was revealed, the truth about Ichigo's father, the Vizard's past positions, everything.

With Karakura back and peace between the shinigami, Vizard and remaining arrancar (*1) there was a ball to plan. All that participated in the war was to attend and anyone else that wished would be there. The ban on Urahara, Yoruichi and the rest was lifted. The Vizard now had their old positions back, knocking a few people down a seat or two. And they all lived happily ever after. The End.

Oh, and Tatsuki and Orihime both told Ichigo they were in love with him. Ichigo had avoided them for two months before he chose Tatsuki, since Ishida seemed to have taken a liking to Orihime.

WAWAWA333: Stupid ending, I know. But it's the best I could do. FORGIVE MEEE!!! *runs away* I might add another chapter on the ball and other things as a Christmas present. Until then! Ja ne! (good bye)

(*1): mainly Grimmjow and Nel


	12. lame ending

Best Friend Dragon

Summary: Once, 2 thousand years ago, an egg, a whole foot long, cracked. And out of the cracks came a crying new born baby girl. The loud cries reached the ears of a middle aged farmer. And that, my friends, is where our story begins.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Soul Society

Squad 13

Day After Winter War

Noon

"Ne, Jyuushiro, didn't that new kid look familiar? The one with the dragon wings? I think I've seen her before, but I don't remember where…" Shunsui asked his best friend.

"Hmm… she looked familiar to me, too. Maybe we knew one of her ancestors or something," Ukitake answered.

"I see I am not the only one who feels this way," a voice came from the door. It slid open to revel Yamamoto.

"Ah, Yama-ji, please, come in," Ukitake invited.

"Thank you, Jyuushiro," the elder man thanked and took a seat by the low table his two students sat at. "Last night, I had a dream involving the both of you and of the human girl. I believe it is a vision from our past life."

"Really? How was it?" Ukitake asked.

Looking at both of his students under his heavy eyebrows, he replied, "You were both five years old and I was your foster father. I had found the girl in a cave on my way back from the village and adopted her as well. We all died the same night by a fire."

"…" silence reigned over the three of them as they took in the new/old info.

"Would our sister remember us? I wonder…" the white haired man asked no one in particular.

"No," Yamamoto said. "She would not remember us. While she has been reborn many times, we have only been born once. She has lived many lives, as have everyone else. She would remember too much, her young mind cannot understand."

"Ahh…"

Silence.

Kuchiki Estate

Half Past Four

With the girls (*1), they were busy trying to get Tatsuki and Soi Fong to put on their dresses and make-up, with no success.

"Oh, come on!" Matsumoto whined. "You'll look hot!"

"Yeah," Rukia agreed. "Nii-sama was kind enough to have the trailers make these for us, too."

Soi Fong scoffed from her perch on a ceiling beam, "I'd rather wear my uniform, thank you!"

"There is no way I am going to wear _that_!" Tatsuki scowled hovering atop the beam across the room.

"And there is no way in hell am I wearing make-up, willing or no!" both protesters yelled furiously.

"Don't you want to look nice for Ichigo and Kira (*2)?" Unohana asked slyly.

Bristling they agreed.

"But we get to dress ourselves," Soi Fong bargained.

"And do our make-up." Tatsuki added.

Sighing, the SWA (Shinigami Women Association) agreed.

First Division

Court Yard

7:00 PM

Ah, what a beautiful night! A beautiful, cloudless night with a full moon and not a single noise…

_CRASH!_

I stand corrected. It's a wonderful night for a really loud outdoor ball.

Tables were set up to the side, flowers were arranged all over the clearing and over trees: they even bought a boom box from the Real World and a whole collection of CDs.

The only thing they were missing was a swimming pool and they'd have a re—

"Okay, set it down here! Someone start filling it in!"

… Never mind…

"Wow… I can't believe you set it all up in two hours." Renji said as he approached the yard with all the male taicho and fuku-taicho including Ichigo, Ishida, their fathers Keigo, Mizuiro and Chad. Kurotsuchi, who was bumped down to third seat and Sentarou, one of Ukitake's third seats, came also. They were all dressed nicely in traditional clothing.

Following their leaders, other male shinigami came into the large clearing as well, waiting patiently for their dates to arrive (*3).

Ten minutes later, the female taicho and fuku-taicho came, accompanied by Rukia, who was finally made division thirteen's fuku-taicho, Orihime, Tatsuki, Ryo, Michiru and Ukitake's other third seat, Kiyone. They were all dressed in colourful kimonos.

Following them were the rest of the SWA who quickly went to their dates.

"Well now, it seems everyone has arrived. Let the party begin!" Yamamoto bellowed.

And so, the party began and they partied late into the night and celebrated their victory, and lived happily ever after…

Too bad they'll have a really bad hangover tomorrow.

And they still have hollows to fight.

And the eleventh division to heal.

And… well you get the point. They don't live happily ever after.

… The end!

WAWAWA333: Well that's the end of that! I finally got around to finishing this. Sorry for the extremely long wait everyone, I was too lazy… Bye!

(*1): When I said girls, you know who I mean…

(*2): In my story, Kira and Soi Fong are dating.

(*3): It's a formal occasion, dates are required.


End file.
